


Another Night Out: Dad's Choice.

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave and John are 16ish, Dave in Fancy Clothes, Generation Gap, M/M, Only really a mention of Bro/John, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad and Dave enjoy one of their many date nights, Dave pretends to be less than thrilled by Dad's choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night Out: Dad's Choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Don't Get Caught - http://archiveofourown.org/works/563125

Your heart is racing with anticipation as your mind goes through the checklist. Wallet? Yes. Keys? Yes. John safely buckled into the car? Check. Black, multistripe Tommy Hilfiger suit with maroon shirt, tie and underwear? Check. Another deep breath and you start the car.  
  
  
  
"Good evening, Bro." He'd insisted you call him that since your first meeting. Back then it irritated you, but in time it's become natural. As usual, Bro said nothing, just moved aside so you could come in.  
  
Stepping into the dirty apartment, your son right behind you, your eyes quickly find Dave. He's sprawled out on the futon with wet hair and wearing nothing but boxers briefs. Your mind tries to wander to a terribly dirty place but it's stopped in it's tracks when John sees what you were just admiring.  
  
"God, Dave, gross!" John proceeds to make some kind of bizarre series of noises. You can't tell if he's pretending to gag or die dramatically, but either way you're reminded of the huge gap in maturity between the boys.  
  
Dave stands and moves over to you. You can see his eyebrow raised above his shades, likely at the suit in your hand. He kisses you briefly (John falls on the floor at this point, looks like he was feigning death after all), and takes the hanger from you before retreating into the only bedroom.  
  
John gets up and regains his composure as you turn to Bro. Just as you're about to start into a bit of small talk he walks away, following Dave into the bedroom. You and John stand in awkward silence until Dave comes back out.  
  


Your eyes wander over his well-dressed figure. He has, of course, opted to keep the top button of his shirt undone and his tie loose. You never expected him to dress completely as he ought to. Making a mental note on his first strike, you smile at him. You can feel him rolling his eyes, but his he's clearly enjoying your gaze.

  
Dave pulls off the jacket and drapes it over the back of one of the dining chairs while he gets a drink and takes his medications. You lose yourself in watching him, the silk-cotton blend shirt is giving you all sorts of ideas. You even consider skipping dinner altogether, but you know you have to be more proper and disciplined with the boy. Instead, you think, you'll just have to get him as worked up as you are. You check your watch and feign surprise. "Dave, we need to go now, we're going to be late." You look up at him, he sees something in your expression neither of the others catch. Quickly the two of you leave the small apartment, forgetting all about Dave's jacket on the way out.


End file.
